Der Goldene
Der Goldene ist einer der neun Himmelsschlangen. Er verkörpert Macht und Schönheit in vollkommener Harmonie. Alter Von Nachtatem wird der Goldene als Zweitgeschlüpfter betitelt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 248 Er selbst sagt über sich, bereits zum Zeitpunkt des Falls der Tiefen Stadt über 3.000 Jahre gelebt zu haben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 276 Aussehen Seine Schuppen erstrahlten ursprünglich in warmen Gelbtönen, wurden von ihm jedoch mit goldenen Glanz verfeinert, um seinen Ansprüchen an Ästhetik zu genügen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842 Er hat bernsteinfarbene Augen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 27 Charakter Seine Eifersucht auf den Erstgeschlüpften ist ebenso grenzenlos wie sein Ehrgeiz.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 842 Er erschuf das Schwert Todbringer, nachdem er in der Silberschale gesehen hatte, dass dieses Schwert in weit entfernter Zukunft Nachtatem töten würde.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 121 Der Goldene tritt für eine Welt mit festen Regeln ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 275ff. Er verachtet die uneingeschränkte Freiheit ohne Führung, welche die Alben den Albenkindern geschenkt haben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 276f. Er möchte Führung, wie sie die Devanthar auf Daia bei den Menschen ausüben.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 289ff. Da er fürchtet, dass die Alben dies in ihrer Lethargie nicht wollen, möchte er selbst nach der Macht greifen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 119Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 191 Allerdings nicht nur um des Herrschens willen, sondern weil er Albenmark und seine Völker vor den Devanthar und den Menschen schützen möchte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 326 Er ist fest davon überzeugt, Herr seines eigenen Schicksal zu sein. Er möchte frei sein, nach seinen eigenen Regeln zu leben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 43 Eine seiner Neigungen ist es, Dinge symmetrisch zu gestalten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 120 Bekannte Drachenelfen in seinem Gefolge Unter ihm dienen die Drachenelfen: * Gonvalon (bis zum Fall der Tiefen Stadt)Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 279 * Lyvianne * Talinwyn * später Bidayn Geschichte Frühzeit und Charakterwandlung In der Frühzeit ist der Goldene zufrieden damit, den Alben als Statthalter Albenmarks zu dienen. Nachdem jedoch seine treueste Dienerin Lyvianne ihm aus der Königshalle einer Zwergenstadt die Silberschüssel bringt, vergeht sein innerer Frieden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 189 Er sieht in der Schale ausschließlich düstere mögliche Zukünfte, so zum Beispiel, dass die Alben die Welt Nangog wiederstandslos an die Devanthar abtreten werden oder die Degeneration der übrigen Drachen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 863 Er versucht lange, die Alben mit Worten von seinem Weg zu überzeugen. Dabei erkennt er, dass die Alben die Albenkinder nicht führen wollen, wie die Devanthare es bei den Menschen ausüben. Um sein oberstes Ideal, Albenmark zu verteidigen, zu erreichen, entwickelt er einen Plan. Der Goldene studiert die fremde Magie der Silberschüssel und die der Devanthar, wie sie sie auf Daia und Nangog anwenden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 250f. Die ersten Drachenelfen Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen Manawyn zu ihrem ersten Drachenelfen auszubilden. Er wird zum Begründer der Weißen Halle bestimmt. Mit sechs weiteren Meistern bilden sie die nächsten Genrationen von Drachenelfen heran.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 199Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 469 Manawyn und die anderen sechs ersten Meister werden jedoch im von den Himmelsschlangen ausgesandt, um zu Erkunden was im Weltenmund vor sich geht. Sie werden für tot gehalten. So verbreitet der Goldene mit seinen Brüdern das Gerücht, dass sich die Meister in die Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hätten, um in der schwersten Stunde Albenmarks zurückzukehren.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 635 Große Pläne Der Plan soll darin gipfeln, die Alben aufzurütteln, die Macht der Himmelsschlangen zu vergrößern und einen Krieg gegen die Devanthar zu beginnen, bevor diese ihnen zuvor kommen können. (Spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird er zu einem dunklen Geschöpf, dass die hehren Ideale der Himmelsschlangen verrät; er entwickelt sich zu einem Tyrann.) Ailyn und Nandalee Zunächst versucht er die Drachenelfe Ailyn loszuwerden, welche in seinen Augen zu mächtig geworden ist. Daher schickt er sie mit Gonvalon zusammen auf die Mission, die Elfe Nandalee in Carandamon aus den Fängen der Trolle zu befreien.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 28 Er hofft dabei darauf, dass die Trolle die Arbeit für ihn erledigen. Nandalees Schicksal ist ihm zunächst unwichtig.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 118 Messer Aarons Außerdem schickt er die Drachenelfen Lyvianne und Talinwyn aus, um auf Nangog auf einem Himmelsschiff den Unsterblichen Aaron anzugreifen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 25 Dies soll Talinwyn mit dem Schwert Todbringer zunächst alleine vollbringen, während Lyvianne unbemerkt ein Messer aus dem Waffengürtel des Unsterblichen stehlen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 118 Er hofft dabei auch darauf, dass Talinwyn und (wahrscheinlich auch) der Unsterbliche gemeinsam umkommen. Auswahl der Alben Er entscheidet sich, den Zufall entscheiden zu lassen, welcher Albe zuerst sterben muss. Es ergibt sich, dass sein erstes Opfer eine Albin sein soll, der gegenüber er bisher keinen Groll empfunden hat. Den Angriff möchte er mit dem Messer des Unsterblichen durchführen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 120 Nandalee Der Goldene trifft sich mit all seinen Nestbrüdern auf der Ratssitzung in der Jadebucht, als die Himmelsschlangen über das Schicksal der Elfe Nandalee beraten wollen, da sie nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen können. Der Goldene streitet für Nandalee, da er glaubt, dass sich die Welt verändern muss. Da die Drachen in ihrer Meinung gespalten sind, entscheidet Nachtatem, dass die Elfe leben und weiter beim Schwebenden Meister lernen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 217ff. Vorbereitungen Nachdem er die Magie der Devanthar und der Silberschüssel einigermaßen kennt, entscheidet er sich, sich in dieser Magie zu üben. Er reist in die Snaiwamark und findet eine Mammutfamilie. Er wählt die Mammutkuh aus, löst sie in ihre Bestandteile auf und zwingt ihre Essenz in die Form eines Steins. Diesen Stein verpflanzt er aus einer Laune heraus in den Kopf des Mammutbullen (für den Verbleib des Steins gibt es zwei Versionen, mehr dazu hier).Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 252 Tötung von acht Alben Er reist in die Mondberge um die erste Albin zu töten. Er erfährt, dass die Alben die Macht Gedanken zu lesen nicht nutzen und tötet sie. Ihre Essenz wandelt er wieder in einen Stein. Auf der Flucht versucht er seine Spuren zu verwischen. Er tötet in der Goldenen Stadt den Lastenträger Umar aus Aram und nimmt dessen Gestalt an. Er mischt sich dabei in den Zug Aarons ein. Dabei vergisst er kurz seinen Zauber komplett aufrechtzuerhalten und Marik ist erschrocken von seinen Augen. Er zaubert ihm Alkoholgeruch an, um keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu verursachen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 309ff Von Aksu auf Daia reist er in das Land der Zapote, da er das Notwendige (Die Flucht) mit dem Nützlichen (Das Erforschen dieses Landes) ''verbinden möchte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 317 Er wird dort direkt nach dem Verlassen des Albensterns von einem Krieger mit einem Pfeil beschossen. Da dieser ihn nicht verletzen kann, stiehlt der Goldene ihm dessen ganze Erinnerung. Dabei erfährt er vom Gefiederten Haus. Voller Neugier macht er sich auf, mehr Geheimnisse dieses Landes zu lüften. Nach Tagelanger Suche einen der "Tiermänner" zu finden, bricht er diese ab. Es gelang ihm nicht einem Habhaft zu werden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322ff Er tötet weitere Alben, darunter den Fleischschmied.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 599 Bei der Flucht dieser Tat wird er fast vom Dunklen erwischt, welcher das Verschwinden der Alben untersucht. Dieser verpasst ihn gemeinsam mit Nandalee knapp in der großen Werft der Tiefen Stadt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 616f. Der Goldene kann jedoch nach Nangog fliehen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), Seite 618 Der Pakt Nachdem er sieben ''(acht?) ''Alben getötet hat, ruft er seine Brüder, mit Ausnahme Nachtatems, zu einem gemeinsamen Rat. Er schickt sie aus, die "verschwundenen" Alben zu suchen. Er lässt sie in dem Glauben die Devanthar hätten diese ermordet und schmiedet mit ihnen Pakt auf diesen "Angriff" zu reagieren. Zusätzlich nutzt er die Silberschale, um seinen Nestbrüdern die möglichen dunklen Zukünfte zu zeigen und ihnen Angst zu machen. Er zieht sie tief in seinen Verrat hinein, indem er sie zum Zeichen ihres Pakts unscheinbare Steine in ihre Schädel setzen lässt. Keiner von ihnen bemerkt, dass es sich dabei um die Essenzen gemordeter Alben handelt. Damit hat er sie erfolgreich mitschuldig gemacht. Der Goldene schafft es außerdem die Position Nachtatems als Anführer ihres Rats zu schwächen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 859ff. Nachdem er seine "Schlachtreihen" geordnet hat, reist er auf Daia nach Marcilla. Dort wirft er das Messer des Unsterblichen Aaron, mit dem er so viele Alben getötet hat, ins Meer.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1047f. Nachdem er den Dunklen von seinen Nestbrüdern entfremden konnte, entschließt sich der Goldene die Ablenkung in Form der Elfe Nandalee aus der Umgebung seines Bruders zu entfernen. Er möchte, dass auch sein älterer Bruder dem kommenden Krieg seine Aufmerksamkeit gibt. Dazu schickt er Lyvianne aus, damit diese den Auftrag an Gonvalon weitergibt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1065f. Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Vorbereitung Die Himmelsschlangen bemerken den Tod des Schwebenden Meisters. Voller Wut entdecken sie, dass es sich bei den Mördern um Zwerge gehandelt haben muss.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 37 Nachtatem schickt nach Nandalee, damit diese die Mörder finden kann. Nach einem Tag Suche gibt diese auf.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 37 Sie findet allerdings Hinweise, die darauf schließen lassen, dass die Zwerge aus der Tiefen Stadt kommen können. Der Goldene geht heimlich in die Tiefe Stadt und sieht dort den Markt, auf dem die Leichenteile des Schwebenden Meisters verkauft werden.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 45 Die Himmelsschlangen treffen sich zum Rat auf dem Albenhaupt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 43 Der Goldene erklärt seinen Brüdern, dass er heimlich in der Stadt war und teilt ihnen seine Erkenntnisse (den Verkauf der Leichenteile ihres jüngeren Bruders) mit. Er fordert die gesamte Stadt für diesen Frevel zu zerstören. Der Dunkle spricht dagegen, dass sie nicht eine ganze Stadt zerstören können für eine Tat von ein paar wenigen. Der Goldene greift ihn daraufhin mit den Worten an, dass dieser ohnehin wieder nur alleine entscheidet. Selbst der Himmlische stimmt dem zu.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 46 Der Goldene kann alle Himmelsschlangen, mit Ausnahme des Dunklen, dazu bringen seinem Vorschlag zuzustimmen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 48 Angriff Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 95 Nachdem sich alle am AlbenhauptDrachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 373 versammelt haben, erklären die Statthalter der Alben, dass der Schwebende Meister getötet worden ist und sie die Tiefe Stadt dafür bestrafen werden. Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 165ff Die Himmelsschlangen greifen vermutlich wie die restlichen Drachen mit ihrem Feuerodem nach Plan die Tiefe Stadt an. Es kommt zu Vernichtung der Tiefen Stadt. Während des Angriffs geht der Goldene in die Tiefe Stadt, um nach Nandalee zu suchen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 260 Er kann sie schließlich finden. Der Goldene erklärt ihr, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für den Dunklen werden würde. Während sie darüber streiten, ob der Angriff auf die Stadt Willkür ist, erscheint Gonvalon.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 277 Der Drache ist erfreut und fordert von ihm Nandalee zu töten. Dieser verweigert jedoch den Befehl und will sich lieber selbst töten, als diesen Befehl auszuführen. Verwundert über diese Liebestat entlässt der Goldene Gonvalon aus seinen Diensten und schenkt ihnen beiden das Leben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 279f. Die Drachen stellen fest, dass die Stimmung unter ihre Drachenelfen kippt. Einige empfinden sich nun nicht mehr als Kämpfer für eine gerechte Sache, sondern als Mörder.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 281Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 675 Der Königsstein Der Goldene möchte jedoch immer noch Nandalee loswerden. Da diese jedoch mit Gonvalon die Weisse Halle verlässt und er nicht weiss wohin sie gehen will, schickt er Lyvianne um Bidayn auszuhorchen. Diese verrät, dass Nandalee in die Wälder der Slanga-Berge will.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 380 Da er nun weiss, wo sie hin möchte, geht er in den Königsstein und warnt den Trollkönig Bromgar vor ihrem Kommen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), Seite 542 Da der Blaue Stern zur selben Zeit in der Nähe des Königssteins ist, wartet er dort auf das Ergebnis seiner Tat. Obwohl er sich über zwei Tage dort aufhält, stellt er fest, dass der Sänger sich von ihm fernhält. Der Goldene beobachtet den Kampf von Gonvalon, Cullayn und Tylwyth mit dem Immerwinterwurm und den Kampf Nandalees mit den Trollen. Während er den Kampf beobachtet, stellt sich die Koboldin Sata, die Anführerin der Diener des Alben, zu ihm. Sie beeindruckt und überrascht ihn mit ihrer unverfrorenen Art. Er stellt fest, dass noch niemals jemand mit ihm so respektlos umgegangen ist. Um sich bei ihr dafür zu revanchieren geht er auf ihre Bitte ein und beschließt die Elfen zu retten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 544 Er geht in Elfengestalt, welcher Gonvalon ähnlich ist, in den Königsstein (nachdem er das liegengelassene Schwert Todbringer geborgen hat) und fordert von den Trollen von Nandalee abzulassen. Diese hält ihn in ihrem verwirrten Zustand für Gonvalon, auch weil er das Schwert mit sich führt. Der Goldene wird von einigen mutigen Trollen und einer Schamanin angegriffen, kann sie jedoch spielend abwehren.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 557ff. Die Himmelsschlange bringt Nandalee an eine nahe Quelle und heilt sie. Nachdem er sie von den Wunden geheilt hat, verführt er sie mit Zaubermacht in der Gestalt von Gonvalon. Auf diese Weise versucht er deren Liebe zu zerstören, da diese ihren Liebsten immer an dieser Liebesnacht messen wird.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 564 Ob es geplant war, dass Nandalee wahrscheinlich von ihm schwanger geworden ist, wird nicht bekannt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 676 Nach dem Liebesspiel verlässt er Nandalee und geht zu Gonvalon und den beiden Maurawan. Er bringt die beiden mit Magie dazu, dass sie behaupten Gonvalon habe Nandalee gerettet und heilt den schwer verletzten Schwertmeister.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 572ff. Danach verlässt er die Elfen und setzt den Immerwinterwurm außer Gefecht, damit die Elfen ungehindert fliehen können.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 576 Beginn des Großen Krieges um Nangog Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Die Himmelsschlangen spüren in Albenmark einen Zauber, wie er seit den Tagen der Schöpfung nicht mehr vorkam. Sie reisen zur Quelle mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch. Die Drachen stellen erschreckt fest, dass Devanthar nach Albenmark gekommen sind und die Blaue Halle angegriffen haben ''(siehe auch Vernichtung der Blauen Halle).Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 85ff. Der Angriff kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass sowohl die dort anwesenden Kobolde und Elfen, als auch der Himmlische nicht entkommen konnten und starben. Die Himmelsschlangen sind entsetzt, da sie feststellen, dass auch sie sterben können und weil sie um ihren Bruder trauern. Dieser Angriff ist der offizielle Auftakt des Großen Krieges um Nangog.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 91 Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen sich im Jadegarten zu treffen. Der Goldenen beobachtet heimlich im Jadegarten, wie Nachtatem den Rotrücken Sonnenwind tötet, weil dieser seine Autorität angezweifelt hat. Unterschwellig dient es dem Goldenen als Warnung an ihn selbst.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 105 Nachtatems Plan Die Himmelsschlangen beraten sich und beschließen die Weisse Halle aufzulösen, um den Devanthar kein weiteres leichtes Ziel zu bieten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 90 Nachtatem erzählt den restlichen Himmelsschlangen von seinem Plan, Nangog ihren Teil des Herzens zurück zu bringen. Dazu sollen die Drachenelfen Nodon, Lyvianne und Bidayn, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee der gefesselten Göttin das Herz zurückbringen. Ausser Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Ein neuer Angriffsplan Die Himmelsschlangen versammeln sich in den Hallen unter den Basaltklippen der Jadebucht, um den Bericht der zurückgekehrten Drachenelfen zu hören. Es erscheinen jedoch nur Bidayn und Lyvianne. Lyvianne erzählt von der erfolgreichen Mission aber auch von der vorsätzlichen Trennung von Nandalee und den anderen. Auch offenbart sie, dass sie Aaron geheilt hat, aber dadurch nun weiß, dass sich die andere Hälfte des Herzens von Nangog nahe der Minenstadt Um el-Amad befindet. Die Himmelsschlangen streiten über das weitere Vorgehen. Mit dem zweiten Stück des Herzens könnten sie den Devanthar einen Frieden diktieren. Sie beschließen einen weiteren schnellen Angriff, um die Devanthar zu vernichten. Denn das würde das bisherige Muster von Schlag und Gegenschlag durchbrechen. Auf Vorschlag Lyviannes darf sich Bidayn eine Himmelsschlange erwählen. Ohne zu Zögern tritt sie vor den Goldenen, dem sie von nun an dienen möchte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 634ff. ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Nach dem Untergang Nangogs Nach dem Untergang Nangogs und dem Tod Nachtatems hat eine Raserei die Drachen ergriffen. Sie fallen über Dörfer her und löschen im Blutrausch ganze Siedlungen aus. Die Himmelsschlangen können jedoch die Ordnung bald wieder herstellen. Sie geben sich von nun an aber offen als tyrannische Herrscher Albenmarks zu erkennen. Die Drachlinge nutzen sie, indem diese von den Dörfern den Tribut und oder Steuern einfordern.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 50 Das können Tiere, Nahrung, aber auch Personen aus dessen Bevölkerung sein. Sie nehmen jedoch nur so viel, wie es das Dorf noch verkraften kann.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 113/120 Wenn notwendig werden die Steuern aber auch mit Gewalt eingetrieben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 104 Die alten Drachen verbreiten das Gerücht, dass der Untergang Nangogs durch die Alben erfolgt ist und die Himmelsschlangen im Großen Krieg um Nangog nur auf Befehl der Alben gehandelt haben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 510 Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wird dieses Gerücht zur vorherrschenden Wahrheit. Die Himmelsschlangen beschließen, dass ihre Drachenelfen mit Ausnahme der Gruppe um Bidayn nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig ist. Sie rufen die Drachen und Bidayn zur Jagd nach den Drachenelfen auf, welche bis auf wenige alle ermordet werden.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 49Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 50 In dieser Zeit bilden sich als Opposition die Fahrenden Ritter, die die Tyrannei der Drachen bekämpfen möchten.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 120 In einer Reihe von Kämpfen können diese aber zurückgeschlagen werden. Diese wenden sich dem Geisterkönig von Haiwanan zu, den der Goldene absichtlich auf seinem Thron belassen hat. Er hat in dem Herrscher eines der Kinder der Nandalee erkannt. Der Plan des Drachen ist es, alle Kinder der Nandalee dort zu versammeln und herauszufinden, was seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Tod des Goldenen Der Goldene verwandelt sich in einen Elfen mit dem Namen Dargyl und steigt zum Hauptmann der roten Garde des Geisterkönigs von Haiwanan auf.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 542 Nach einiger Zeit versammeln sich tatsächlich alle Kinder der Nandalee in der Residenz des Geisterkönigs. Als Dargyl stellt der Zweitgeschlüpfte die Kinder und ihre Unterstützer. Als er zunächst versucht bei Emerelle herauszufinden zu wessen Brut sie gehört, wird er von der Misteldrossel Heldenherz attackiert.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 547 Dadurch abgelenkt, kann ihm Emerelle mit einer Haarnadel aus dem Material der Drachentöterpfeile das Hirn durchstoßen. Er ist sofort tot.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Quellen Kategorie:Himmelsschlangen Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Übersicht